Mage
The Human Race Miss.Glacial is the best character of all Ice Mage from Faction Sanctia Rise above greed and envy – and measure your wealth only by the strength of your allies. The humans have seen times of war and peace, rises and falls, as well as endings and new beginnings. From their turbulent past, they have learned to cherish friendship and solidarity and to eschew greed and resentment. Twice the humans became embroiled in senseless wars. Twice they released the demons. But they could only defeat the demons once. Now their fate hangs in the balance, and victory depends on the humans’ ability to unite all the races of Galgaron in an alliance against the demon hordes. The Mage Class gathers knowledge about the elements in order to utilize them in battle. These mighty commanders of fire and ice make impressive opponents and valuable allies. Long-Range Combat Long-range combat against a mage is highly hazardous. From a distance, mages inflict prolonged suffering upon their opponents, engulfing them in a slow-burning flame or freezing them in ice – or they exact sudden, devastating damage with a fervent flare or an icy blast. Short-Range Combat Although mages love fire, they avoid the heat of close combat situations. Should they find themselves caught in the midst of a fray, they protect themselves by forming a solid shield of ice – or teleport to a safe distance. Protection and Strengthening Mages support their allies by paralyzing opponents – or by slowly but surely thinning enemy ranks with area-of-effect damage. Specialization and skills The strength of their weapons and skills increases with every battle mages engage in. The more they fight, the more their skills improve, allowing them to become even more adept combatants. At level 15, every mage reaches a turning point and must decide whether to concentrate on fire attacks or utilize the daunting power of ice. The mage visits the class instructor and chooses which of the two specializations to train in. Embarking down the chosen path, mages build skill upon skill until level 40, at which point they begin to train even more intently, perhaps one day fulfilling the prophesy of Eligium… For more information skills, check out the''' Mage Skills page. The legend of the Humans Excerpt from the Code of Galgaron – written by Ruan Sanvor the Younger: “'''My ancestors scrambled up the rocky shores of Galgaron as downtrodden, bedraggled refugees. Ravaged by war and exhausted from an arduous journey, they settled here to begin anew.” On a bleak autumn’s day in the 8th century, the last surviving humans landed in Galgaron. The coast was strange and new, but with a harrowing war and a grueling passage behind them, they were relieved to have finally set foot upon land. In their alien surrounds, the war-torn humans encountered previously unknown races: mysterious elves, pandas and viridis. The pandas extended a hand of support to the newcomers, showing them the best campsites and helping them to find resources. The new continent offered many surprises for the humans to discover, satiating their thirst for experience and knowledge. They soon came to love the strange and wonderful new land as much as their original home. With an open mind, the humans embraced Galgaron’s inhabitants and their two goddesses: Satia and Velian. The humans adopted the faith of their new neighbors and in time established their own religious orders: the Church of Order and the Church of Chaos. As the human churches grew in power and influence, there developed a great clash of ideologies – a clash that spiraled into a war, reversing centuries of progress made by the human race... No one remembered the solemn vow that the humans had made on their voyage to Galgaron: They had promised never to let history repeat itself. Unable to run from their past, the humans were doomed to face the same misery all over again, and with it came the demons. However, this time the demons threatened not only the humans, but all the races of Galgaron. The demons were unfamiliar to the pandas, viridis and elves, but the humans had fought them once before. Their ancestral lore tells of the demons’ strength, and they know that Galgaron can triumph only through cooperation. Source *http://www.eligium.com/en/mages Category:Class Category:A-Z